Kabuto Yakushi
Kabuto Yakushi 'is the right-hand man of Orochimaru and a spy of Otogakure. He was orphaned by war when he was a child. He was taken in by Konohagakure but, in exchange, he was pressured to start spying for the village before joining Oto. Physical Appearance Kabuto's trademark is a pair of black rimmed circular glasses, a gift from Nono, and he is rarely seen without them. He has onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, which is normally kept in a ponytail that extends to his upper back, with his bangs framing either side of his forehead. He wears a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, black ankle-high sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg. Personality As a child, due to the amnesia he suffered, Kabuto was a rather shy, quiet and polite individual who didn't know who he was or where he belonged in the world. Due to the nun who took him in and gave him her glasses to see with, he was very grateful for it, shedding tears of thanks for it, showing he was rather sensitive as a child. As a result of his upbringing by Danzo serving as a deep cover agent in the other countries before being betrayed, Kabuto's loyalties are difficult to discern. Though generally obeying Orochimaru's orders to the point of saving his life, Kabuto occasionally acts against him by helping his master's enemies. Even in those instances, admitting not truly knowing what he is thinking and commenting him to have a nasty personality, Orochimaru expressed great confidence in Kabuto's loyalty and often laughed at the prospect that Kabuto would betray him. Despite his unclear goals, Kabuto seemed to be content in following Orochimaru, using this allegiance to make requests for specific bodies with which to further his knowledge. However, Kabuto's true loyalties are more to himself and well hidden due to his many conflicting comments and actions. Despite this, Kabuto shows a clear view of respect to those he sees with great status such as Tsunade and expresses excitement in testing his abilities. This makes him perceive that shinobi who have not gained a high and famous reputation as weaklings ridiculing Naruto Uzumaki before gaining a peculiar fixation towards since his defeat by the boy. Kabuto also detests rudeness, indicated by his frequent admonishments of Sasuke Uchiha for not treating Orochimaru with respect. In a battle, Kabuto would use his opponent's weaknesses and phobias against them, which implies that his main tactic is psychological warfare. This is reflected in the Fourth Shinobi World War as Kabuto freely reincarnated people for both combat and psychological warfare. Despite his rather cool, sadistic and manipulative yet polite personality with a dry sense of humor, Kabuto was inwardly conflicted with major insecurities about his identity for most of his life. Kabuto had defined himself at best to be an shy as well as an introvert and preferring secluded places. But the moment he merged Orochimaru's cells into his body, inspired by Naruto's resolve, Kabuto now felt he can do whatever he wants now as he felt no loyalty to even the people or village that raised him, detesting the fact that he had been brought up by their enemies. Early History Synopsis Abilities 'Medical Ninjutsu: From a young age, Kabuto demonstrated tremendous skill and ingenuity in medical ninjutsu. He developed the unique ability to reactivate dead cells and grow new ones; though it was designed to aid in research on test subjects, he has proven skillful enough to use it in battle by reading his opponent's moves and preparing the area which will require the cell reconstruction process. He is capable of using the chakra scalpel to cut through wood and flesh with ease, even without forming any hand seals, and can use the Mystic Palm Technique while being a distance away from his target. With his extensive knowledge of medical ninjutsu and the human body, he can quickly adjust to any damage done to his body and severely injure a person with a single chakra scalpel strike to the chest. He is also capable of cloning and genetically altering organisms, such as using Manda's DNA to create the larger and stronger Manda II. Kabuto's prowess in medical ninjutsu has allowed him to develop a series of drugs and poisons with various effects. These drugs include those which were given to Sasuke, which aided in his training process and enhanced his physical attributes. He also invented a special drug capable of suppressing the power of a Wood Release user, as well as a truth serum that allows him to interrogate enemies with ease. In the Naruto anime, Kabuto developed a drug capable of rendering Anko Mitarashi unconscious, despite her having received treatment to be immune to poison while with Orochimaru. Kabuto has a unique affinity for corpses, and has demonstrated the ability to reanimate and manipulate them. This is primarily convenient when he is experimenting with test subjects, though he has also used it in escape situations. Kabuto's expertise in medical ninjutsu is far-reaching enough for him to be able to create an almost perfect look-alike of a person from a corpse in very little time and under high pressure. He keeps a sealing scroll to summon the corpses for future usage. Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation: Kabuto can perform the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, and boasts superior usage compared to the technique's previous users, Tobirama Senju and Orochimaru. This was shown that he could bring the reincarnated back at full power while the previous users could not. In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kabuto reincarnated dozens of powerful and otherwise reputed individuals, including deceased jinchūriki and Kage, as well as Madara Uchiha. Chiyo, who witnessed Tobirama's usage, commented that Kabuto's usage was more refined. Kabuto inserted tags into the reincarnated which didn't rob them of their personalities, but still controlled their bodies against their will - different from the tags Orochimaru used. He is able to monitor the individuals he reincarnates and remotely rewrite the tags within them, allowing him to suppress their personalities as needed. Genjutsu Expert: Kabuto is highly adept in genjutsu, having the skill to put nearly an entire stadium of people to sleep using the Feather Illusion Jutsu. Taijutsu Practitioner: Despite claiming to have a lesser skill in taijutsu, Kabuto has proven to be proficient enough to hold his own against Tsunade after consuming a Food Pill. His main style of taijutsu incorporates the use of the chakra scalpel, which allows him to form his chakra into a blade to hit his target's muscles, pressure points, and other key points of their body. *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes' *'Enhanced Durability': High Intelligence: *'Extensive Researcher': *'Master Manipulator': Body Modifications: As a part of his "quest to find himself", Kabuto performed various experiments on himself, integrating the DNA of Orochimaru and several of his test subjects into his own body. As a result, he gained access to their unique abilities, techniques, and kekkei genkai. *'Snake Techniques': Great Chakra Power: Equipment Antidote: Relationships Family * Allies *Orochimaru (Leader) Enemies * Theme Songs * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Missing-nin Category:Medical-nin Category:Otogakure Characters Category:Former Konohagakure Characters Category:Orochimaru Band Category:S-Class Combatants Category:Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Series Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Antagonist Category:Playable Characters Category:Most Wanted